


I Dont Understand... Oh

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Astronomy, Bill Doesnt Understand, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Their Eighteen In This, then he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill are looking at night sky, and Bill asked a strange question. Thinking the other is joking, Dipper answers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dont Understand... Oh

Dipper and Bill layed at the top of the hill, looking at the stars above. It was actually a nice night out, and it was simply amazing. Not a cloud to be seen.

The eighteen year old looked over to his blonde boyfriend, who was absolutely fascinated by the sight. Bill was studying astronomy, having been fascinated with the universe since they were kids. But knowing the amount of anger the other had bottled up inside him, he could be thinking about taking over the galaxy for all he knew.

"Hey Dipper. Guess what I see?" Bill said, pointing at the sky. "It's you!"

"Oh haha. Very funny." Dipper laughed sarcastically as he found what Bill was pointing at, which was of course, the little dipper. "Your so hilarious."

"You don't need to be snarky." Bill said, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

After a while, Bill spoke up again. "If I could destroy one planet, you know what that would be?"

Dipper sighed, adjusting his hat. Was this an attempt to make a dirty joke? He did tend to make those. "Let me guess. Uranus-"

"Jupiter."

Both sat up, giving each other a confused look.

"Jupiter! Cause, ya know, it's the biggest planet? Imagine the chaos it would send everybody into if they found out somebody blew it up." He slightly turned his head, "Why Uranus? Sure, it's rings are in a different place than every other planets. I mean, it is the third biggest, so it can be destroyed third, but it can go second if you want." Dipper face palmed as the joke went right over the Bills head.

"Your not going to destroying planets Bill. People would be in a mass panic if planets just started blowing up." Dipper stood up, stretching a little. "We should be heading back. It's getting late. If we stay out here any longer people are going to worry."

Bill stood up, stretching his arms a little. They had been outside a long time, and it was cold and late, so this was the perfect time to be heading back.

It didn't take long actually to make it back. About a half an hour of awkward silence. He knew Bill was thinking of possible ways to blow up Jupiter, and then apparently go out of order and then blow up Uranus in his favor.

When they got back, Bill just suddenly stopped. Like, they walked in, and he ended up crashing into him.

"Why did you stop?" Dipper said, picking up his hat that fell from the collision.

"I just got it."

"Oh really now? I was surprised you didn't get it the first time I said it." Dipper said sarcastically, taking a seat on the beat up couch.

"Oh, your a dirty man Pines~" Bill laughed, taking a seat next to him.

"I honestly thought you were going with that joke the second you asked to guess what planet you wanted to destroy." Dipper shrugged, letting Bill lean against him. He grabbed a stray notebook and pen next to him and began doodling some sort of monster

"Nope. I just wanted to blow up Jupiter. But Uranus sounds better at this point in time." Bill smiled devilishly, laughing a little more.

"Bill, no."

"Fine."

The next twenty minutes were spent with Bill watching Dipper draw, but he ended up falling asleep before he could see the finished result. Dipper smiled and moved some hair out of the other face so he could plant a kiss on the others cheek.

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this, but thank you for reading!


End file.
